Child chaos and Adult troubles
by HellButterfly10
Summary: World meeting like any other, England and America are fighting, France is flirting with everything that breaths, Greece sleeps through it all, but what happens when arguments and tempers run height and England decides to use a magic, just for it to all go wrong for the nations...especially the small black haired nation of Japan (Child Japan fluff)
1. Chapter 1

**When meetings go wrong - Chapter 1**

* * *

 _3rd Person P.O.V_

America, Washington DC, The white house. Inside the giant white house which houses the presidents of the United States of America, there is another person who also stays there from time to time. In a large board room was a group, a group of people sitting around a large mahogany table, almost none of the people sitting there looked the same of each other, only two pairs of people look almost identical. Two blondes who both have glasses and two brown haired boys with curls in their hair and different coloured eyes.

In the room there was loud talking, and a lot of talking in different languages, yelling and fighting between many different types of groups of people.

Suddenly a big bang was heard on the table, a stern looking man with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes was glaring at the now silent group of people in the room. In a matter of seconds everyone was sitting down in their assigned chairs "Ve~ Germany is scary" came an Italian voice, from one of the almost identical brown haired twins, one with brown eyes, as he sunk down in his chair waving a white flag above his head "Italy! Zhat iz enough!" sounded the German voice of the tall blond male, that scared everyone into sitting down, he soon talked again "I call this vorld meeting to order! Let us begin" the Germany said and everyone got serious….well as serious as they were capable of getting.

* * *

 _Germany's P.O.V_

I sigh and look at everyone, irritation clear on my face 'why must every meeting we have end up the same'. We started off fine, thinking and talking about ways to improve our economy and countries, and today we were getting some good ideas...until America said something stupid that started England off in one of his rants and streams of insults towards America, which spurred France in trying to calm down his English 'friend' through flirting with him for some reason, which just made him insult both France and America, and while they were arguing and flirting in Frances case, caused China to try and calm everyone by saying some sort of Philosophical phrase…..which caused America and England to yell at China to 'shut up' in this time, Italy had started daydreaming about god knows what, and during this time of distraction, everyone other than the main 8 countries had left.

I sigh and sit back in my seat, watching the complete chaos unfold in front of me, I close my eyes and just sit there for a minute, trying to ignore everything, for the first time...I'm going to just let everything play out in front of me.

Nothing happened for the first few minutes of just me just sitting here, after 5 minutes I opened my eyes as everyone went silent, Russia, Russia was standing there enveloped in his weird purple aura, his lead pipe in hand "No one talks like that to my China" he said darkly causing everyone to shiver.

Everyone stayed silent for a few moments before America decided to speak "Shut up you stupid Commie!" he yelled and smile to himself, and then….everything kicked off...again.

"This is all stupid" I mumbled thinking I was talking to myself until a small Japanese voice spoke up "Hai, I agree" Japan said, I forgot he was still here, I hummed and nodded my head slightly as I watch everyone again, kicking off about stupid things.

* * *

 _England's P.O.V_

He annoys me to all hell! No! They all annoying, France and America, they annoy me, I growl at them angrily "That is completely uncalled for, stupid idiot!" I yell at him, before being hugged around the neck, almost choking me, yelling I throw the French man off of me "Don't touch me! Stupid frog!" I start cussing at them, as they started to also properly arguing back to me, well...America did, but France just continued to flirt "I did not raise you with no manners! You barbarian!" I yell at the American as I continue to push the French fry off of me.

"Yeah!I grew up with you! So of course I grew up with no manners!" America exclaimed at me, causing me to back away slightly and fall silent for a while "why you little! I have more manners than you!" I yell at him and glare more at the small, young brat, "I would like to see that" America talked back and I couldn't take it...with being insulted by that little brat and almost constantly being killed by France I lost it to say in lightly.

"That is it!" I yelled and pull out my small pocket spell book and just recited a random spell, I don't care what spell it was, I just wanted them to stop.

I seen the two shared a look and jumped out the way, France dived behind a chair and America grabbed a silver serving platter off a unit…..that's not good- the spell bounces.

I panic slightly but before I could say anything, the spell bounces off a window and then off the silver serving platter before hitting a very unexpected Japanese man, and in a matter of seconds everything went silent and everyone froze, as they seen a very shocked Japan just….disappear in a puff of sparkly green smoke.

The world literally stood still as myself and the others just stared at the seat the representative of Japan once sat, and then...they turned and looked at me very confused and upset "what did you just do Aru!" China yelled at me looking very upset before I could reply to the upset Chinese man, I was cut off my the easily upset Italian "England killed Japan, Germany!" he screamed and started to cry as he talked the giant German, to whom just sighed and looked at me, looking still slightly irritated "vhat spell did you use, England?" he asked me, and again all eyes fell on me. I laughed nervously and scratched my head slightly "I...um.." I nervously clear my throat "I do not know-" I said and looked away "WHAT!" was the reply from China

* * *

 _China's P.O.V_

I start at the sport Japan once sat "What do you mean! You don't know what spell you hit him with! You will fix this!" I screech at England, obviously very upset...after all Japan was and always will be my little brother. I glare slightly at the Englishman, as he nods his head very quickly "Of course!" he said and quickly started looking for the spell, I walk over to Japan's seat and looked around. I was upset...my little brother is gone, I sigh and sat in his seat.

Not long after I sat down, I heard rustling from under the table, confused as to how no one was now sitting at the table, slowly I peek under the table cloth and gasp softly.

Japan...I just seen Japan...and he's a child...Japan is a child again….a toddler "Kiku?" I question slightly only for the small child to look at me and smile widely "Yao!" his small voice squeaks and I picked him up.

"I found Japan" I said loud enough to catch everyone's attention, slowly I turn around and revealed the call now toddler nation to them.

* * *

 _3rd person P.O.V_

Silence...that is what filled the room, no one was moving or talking, the people just stared at a small black haired child in the arms of a long haired feminine Chinese man. The child was looking at everyone very confused, not recognising the people in the room other than the Chinese male.

The child clinged to the long haired male and said nothing before smiling widely and hugging the man that held him "Big brother" he said happily and smiled more. Yet no one reacted until everyone, other than the Chinese man and the Russian man exclaimed loudly "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

The yelling though seemed to have startled the now 2 and a half year old, he was silent for a while before crying loudly. The Chinese man was not happy at that.

* * *

 _/ADMIN CORNER_

 _Hey everyone so this is my first Hetalia Fanfiction, I would like to say that my laptop is currently not working correctly, well...the key board isn't working right, so I'm sorry if it's not working and there are many typos. Thank you for reading...and hopefully understanding_


	2. Parenting again

**Child Chaos and Adult Troubles - Chapter 2 - Parenting again**

 _3rd Person P.O.V_

Screaming and crying, that is what could be heard in the room. The screaming of panicking nations, screaming as they panic about the loud crying and almost screaming child. The child was crying loudly into the shoulder of a dark haired Chinese man. The man was whispering and trying to calm the child down while rubbing his back, but yet nothing changed, the child cried and the adults screamed and ran around. Eventually though, the crying from the small child grew softer before ceasing, the child had fallen asleep, he had fallen asleep, with his head resting on the shoulder of the Chinese man, not long after the nations also calmed down, now they all just looked very confused.

The Chinese man sighed and moved the child slightly, before looking at the others "If Kiku is going to be stuck like this for a while, I am not looking after him myself again" the man said and sighed "He is surprisingly a hand full and can be very sickly" he mumbled and looked at them, mainly the cause of this...The Englishman "You are helping, and so is everyone else" he said with a small glare. They all nodded, not wanted to mess with the annoyed Chinese man.

 _Yao's P.O.V_

I still remember...from all those years ago when Kiku was like this, he was so small and shy when I found him and took him in, but as soon as he made himself at home… he was a handful and a troublemaker, always making a mess, and hitting people, and hiding things, I don't think I could cope with him now that he knows more about what will annoy me and everyone else. I readjust the little nation in my arms, and look down at his face, a small frown was on it...no surprise after being in distress for so long.

I couldn't help but smile the small boy, he just looked so innocent and small, he fit just right in my arms, just like old time. Though just like when he was younger...he was far to skinny and light for his own good.

I sat down and looked at the others patiently, waiting for the others to sit down, they finally did after I gestured for them to do so.

"So...some things you should know about young Kiku...He has several medical needs, every day he needed to take an inhaler and at night, he has to sleep with wrist braces on, he hates them...sooo he will put up a fight" I say followed by a sigh, I remember when I first found Kiku, was different from the other children in the villages, he had bad bruises around his wrists, and they were very weak, he struggled to hold the most basic things, I took him to the doctors and the doctor discovered that because of past injuries, like dislocations and breaks that has not been set properly and such, that his wrists were displaces, and so the only way to fix them, was to re-break the bones and have his wrists in braces so he can't curl them into himself a he sleeps and make things worse.

I smile and look at everyone, standing up again after a while "Arthur, find out which spell you hit Kiku with and find a cure, until then, we should return to my country so that he will feel more at home" I said and slowly I start to wake Kiku up, I do not want him being awake all night for napping here, when we get back to my home.

Quietly I tuck my chair back into the table, while holding Kiku in one arm, and using my other hand and a leg to move the chair in. Kiku whines as he woke, and started at me teary eyes, He wanted to sleep more, I could tell, but I can't let him, no matter how much he wanted to, I just can't.

I look at the others "well are you coming? After all, you all share the responsibility for this" I smile evilly, just like how Ivan smiles when he gets enveloped by that spooky dark purple aura.

 _Kiku's P.O.V_

Not happy...not happy at all...first I wake up in a room filled in a room with people that I very vaguely remember, and then when I fall asleep, I get woken-up by big brother only moments later.

I look up at him teary eyes, usually that works so I can get what I want, it works all the time...so..why isn't it working right now. I huff and out of annoyance, i swing my legs out, kicking big brother...I instantly regretted it, as he looked down at me with annoyance and sternness. Panicked I squirm out of his grip and try to run from him, he can be nice with punishments, and bad with them, either way I don't want to get them, good or bad, I try to run, which results in me being picked up by the older nation again, right under the armpits, and at arm's length, so that is I kick and squim, I can't hurt him.

"Kiku Honda, what have I said about kicking people!" That stern, cold voice of big brother said, I look down quickly and stayed silent, sometimes he wants answers, other times he doesn't, I can't always tell when though, and so...I said nothing "Kiku, I am waiting for an answer" brother said again, his voice still stern. Still looking down at the floor I mumbled "Never to kick out or anyone else...because it's bad manners". I went silent straight after that, waiting for him to reply.

After a minute of thinking, brother moved, still carrying me. I look up slightly to see where we are good, the people aren't calling out to so we are staying in here, and then he placed me down on the ground, facing into the corner into the room, and then I realise...he put me in the time out corner, I try to turn and look at him, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Now Kiku, I want you to either stand or sit in this corner until everyone is ready to leave, and I don't want to hear a single word or protect about it" he noted, when I opened my mouth to protect, instantly I closed my mouth and crossed my arms, nodding my head slightly, I hate the corner...It's annoying. I just stand there, staring at the wall...it's super boring!.

Not long after brother walks away and starts to talk to the others that are there, I don't really listen to what he is saying, it was probably boring stuff like it usually is, I sit after only 10 minutes, my feet were hurting and my legs were feeling tired, folding my legs into a basket, and keeping my arms folded against my chest, I sit there, eventually resting my head on the wall because of boredom. Yawning softly my eyes start to close, this position was surprisingly comfy and not long after that...I started to drift away into a nice little dream...I hope brother doesn't wake me again.

 _3rd Person P.O.V_

Silence is what the room was mainly filled with, the surprise of a nation turning into a child seemed to get to everyone in the room. The Chinese man soon approached the group of nations like nothing had even happened, the man looked at everyone with innocence and pride. A small black haired child was sitting in the far corner of the room, mumbling annoyed words under his breath in his native tongue.

Still an air of surprise and silence filled the room, no-one was shouting or whining or barking orders, just stunned silence. Which the dark haired Chinese man broke "What?" the man asked very confused at everyone, confusion clearly written on his face "Yao? You really are like a mother" commented a loud American man, a cocky smile on his face, as several people nodded at the comment.

Silence filled the room again and then the called man answered "I am parenting again...and many of you will be parenting for the first time, so be prepared" he just said smugly.

No-one noticed the now sleeping child in the corner, sound asleep, and when they did notice, no one woke him for now, not even the child's 'brother'.

The brother picker the sleeping child up before leaving and lead the group out, before flying everyone to his home paradice back home.


End file.
